1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Related Art
With respect to portable devices such as a mobile phone, a portable gaming machine, a digital camera and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), there has been known a portable device which adopts a liquid crystal display formed by stacking a liquid crystal panel, a touch panel and a front window. Such a liquid crystal display has the structure in which the liquid crystal panel and the touch panel are adhered to each other using an adhesive material, and the touch panel and the front window are adhered to each other using an adhesive material (hereinafter referred to as three-layered hybrid structure).
Here, the constitution of a mobile-phone-use liquid crystal display module which constitutes one example of a liquid crystal display of the related art having the three-layered hybrid structure is explained in conjunction with FIG. 5 to FIG. 12.
FIG. 5 is a view showing a mobile-phone-use liquid crystal display module of the related art in a state where a polarizer 1 is exposed (a state before a touch panel 7 and a front window 9 are adhered to each other). FIG. 6 is a view showing a state in which the touch panel 7 is adhered to the polarizer 1 shown in FIG. 5 (a state before the front window 9 is adhered). FIG. 7 is a top plan view of the mobile-phone-use liquid crystal display module shown in FIG. 6 which has the three-layered hybrid structure in which the front window 9 is further adhered to the touch panel 7. FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view of the mobile-phone-use liquid crystal display module shown in FIG. 6 taken along a line VIII-VIII. FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view of the mobile-phone-use liquid crystal display module shown in FIG. 6 taken along a line IX-IX.
As shown in FIG. 5 to FIG. 9, the mobile-phone-use liquid crystal display module of the related art includes a liquid crystal panel 20 which is constituted of glass substrates 2, 3 with a liquid crystal layer not shown in the drawing sandwiched therebetween and the polarizer 1 arranged on the glass substrate 2, a semiconductor chip 4 which is mounted on the glass substrate 3, a liquid-crystal-panel-use FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) 5 which is electrically connected to the semiconductor chip 4, a resin mold 6 which supports the liquid crystal panel 20, a reflection sheet 10, the electrostatic-capacitance-type touch panel 7 which is adhered to the polarizer 1 by way of an adhesive layer (ultraviolet-curing adhesive material) 11 and is larger than the polarizer 1 in size, a touch-panel-use FPC 8, and the front window 9 which is adhered to the touch panel 7 by way of an adhesive layer (ultraviolet-curing adhesive material) 12 and is larger than the touch panel 7 in size.
FIG. 10 is a top plan view of another mobile-phone-use liquid crystal display module of the related art having the three-layered hybrid structure. FIG. 11 is a cross-sectional view of the mobile-phone-use liquid crystal display module shown in FIG. 10 taken along a line XI-XI. FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional view of the mobile-phone-use liquid crystal display module shown in FIG. 10 taken along a line XII-XII. The mobile-phone-use liquid crystal display module shown in FIG. 10 to FIG. 12 has the same constitution as the mobile-phone-use liquid crystal display module shown in FIG. 7 to FIG. 9 except for that the mobile-phone-use liquid crystal display module shown in FIG. 10 to FIG. 12 includes a front window 13 having a size substantially equal to a size of the polarizer 1.